


Hand-me-downs

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pencil, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Harry and Ginny have nothing against James wearing women's clothing. However, worrying it'll hurt his chances of being a professional Quidditch player, or that he'll be teased, they ask Teddy to have a chat with James about dressing appropriately—which Teddy is more than happy to do. James, on the other hand, has a lot of things against giving up half his wardrobe because 'skirts aren't for boys, Jamie' and is beyond thrilled to find that Teddy a) doesn't give a stuff what he's wearing, and b) is roughly his size. After all, Teddy's hand-me-downs were always the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, prompter, for this lovely prompt! I really loved this prompt and the opportunity to try and depict a character who is genderqueer/genderfluid and androgynous, as well as looking at clothing and identities, and how those things are linked. I really hope I've managed to do justice to this scenario <3\. 
> 
> Thanks as well to the mod for being marvelous!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nextgen_mod/16357221/14985/14985_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/105845.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Year, New Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378503) by [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro)




End file.
